Fuel control valve assemblies in vehicular fuel injection systems, typically include a housing having a control valve chamber, a control valve having a piston valve body, and a valve stop. Electromagnetic actuators are commonly used in control valve assemblies for electronically controlling actuation of the control valve. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,095, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,246.
A primary disadvantage associated with existing control valve assemblies, including those with electronically actuated control valves, is the fact that upon contact of the control valve with the control valve stop, the control valve "bounces" off the valve stop in diminishing series fashion as illustrated in FIG. 7a before finally opening. This control valve "bounce" can significantly lessen the precision of the fuel flow process, and thereby the combustion efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a control valve assembly that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.